Mega Corporations
Mega Corporations aka Giga Corporations aka Ultra Corporations aka Ultra Gig Corporations All these terms describe a business from that is typically Terran in make up and have directly evolved from Terran Corporations1. Saran, Pan Saran, Ult and later companies and businesses of other member species readily adopted this concept and this way of doing business. After the Ascent, Terran Corporations grew in leaps and bounds and previous national regional corporation laws became meaningless, especially if a Corporatiomn could simply buy or occupy a planet, declare their Business HQ private and not part of United Earth or Union. This led to an explosive growth and corporate wars where Businesses kicked out the last shreds of moral or ethics and committed any crime and any atrocity thinkable in the name of profit. This development culminated in the open Corporate wars and the Union Resolution that only Union registered businesses could sell their wares or services inside Union Borders. New Corporate laws were established, but less restrictive than before and the so called Monopoly laws were abandoned. The Corporate Wars and the Clone Wars led to the public demand of tighter controls and new laws. However even in 5050 Union corporate laws are on a 19th century level if compared to Terran Laws of similar background. In order to open a Union registered Corporation following conditions must be met: A board of Directors must be founded and all must be Union Citizens without Felony backgrounds : CEO, CFO,President. A base capital of 100,000 Credits must be present at founding date and a Letter of Intend (what type of Business , location of HQ and a list of Shareholders) must be approved (By issuing a Union Business license) by the Trade and Finance Department. Manufacturers of controlled substances, weapons or restricted Tech must undergo further checks. Ceo's and Shareholders of substantial parts can be held accountable for criminal actions taken by the company. Most recently the Golden formed a Corporation with Sobody as president and major share-holder. It immideatly became the second largest Corporation by assets and value. The Company has a Holdian CEO an is known as WAR-SO Inc. There are over 45,000 Corporations listed with more than 20 Million Employees The 40 largest Corporations are known as Ultra or Mega Corporations : #SII #WAR-GO #ENROE #WURGUS Engineering #GALNET #DENOIR #TYSON GALACTIC #SPACE TRAIN #Terran Technix #SOL-BIZ #MBM #HK & MAFFEY #SARAN QUEEN CONTORS #K'TNAK #SHAILL & SHAIL PHARMA #MONSERAT- CONSTRUCTION #GE #MOTHER MACHINE FACTORY #Web & Wob #Wuerg und Kotz Delicatessen #BIladon #Toyota-Galactic #Two Purple Throats #Grey Lines Space Bus #Samsung Galactic #Nul -Tori #Y'Tynj #Hur-Pe Ships #Jackson Minerals #Megabix Corp #Mattel #Mc Donalds #Arthur's Swine and Dine #Exxon Star Fuels #Moroc Gas #Shirguzz Shail Pharma #Bayer & Unilever #Glacto-Goog #Cola #Wogolon 1A corporation is a separate legal entity that has been incorporated through a legislative or registration process established through legislation. Incorporated entities have legal rights and liabilities that are distinct from their employees and shareholders, and may conduct business as either a profit-seeking business or not for profit business. Early incorporated entities were established by charter (i.e. by an ad hoc act granted by a monarch or passed by a parliament or legislature). Most jurisdictions now allow the creation of new corporations through registration. In addition to legal personality, registered corporations tend to have limited liability, have shareholders who own or hold shares of a type of security commonly called stock, and are controlled by a board of directors who are normally elected or appointed by the shareholders. In American English the word corporation is widely used to describe large incorporated businesses. In British English and in the commonwealth countries, the term limited company is more widely used to describe the same sort of entity while the word corporation encompasses all incorporated entities. In American English, the word company can include entities such as partnerships that would not be referred to as companies in British English as they are not a separate legal entity. Despite not being human beings, corporations, as far as the law is concerned, as legal persons have many of the same rights and responsibilities as natural people do. Corporations can exercise human rights against real individuals and the state, and they can themselves be responsible for human rights violations. Corporations can be "dissolved" either by statutory operation, order of court, or voluntary action on the part of shareholders. Insolvency may result in a form of corporate failure, when creditors force the liquidation and dissolution of the corporation under court order, but it most often results in a restructuring of corporate holdings. Corporations can even be convicted of criminal offenses, such as fraud and manslaughter. However corporations are not considered living entities in the way that humans are. Category:Corporations Category:Phrases and Terms